ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kami's Lookout
is an ancient platform that is in geostationary orbit in the skies of Earth, and directly above Korin Tower in the ''Dragon Ball'' series; for some time, Korin Tower and The Lookout were connected by the Power Pole. Events occurring on the Earth can be observed from here and can sense battles in the universe. Kami is the first God of Earth seen to possess The Lookout and it starts to be referred to as Kami's Lookout. But after Kami merged with Piccolo, Dende took over, technically making it Dende's Lookout.Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, 2003 It is located in the Heavenly Realm, and is connected to the Divine Sage Realm where the Sacred Water is located. The Divine Sage Realm is where the graves of the previous guardians of Earth are located, and is located at the bottom of the Heavenly Realm.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 Biography Goku first reached The Lookout to ask to revive Shenron after the defeat of King Piccolo. He stayed here for three years to train for the battle against Piccolo Jr. at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe train at The Lookout to prepare for the Saiyans. After the battle on planet Namek, The Lookout becomes where the Dragon Team take refuge and where no villain can find them. The only villains to actually discover The Lookout are Garlic Jr. (anime only), Super Buu, and Emperor Pilaf (in Dragon Ball GT). The Lookout also gets damaged during the fight with Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys. In the Fusion Saga, when Piccolo returns from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to see The Lookout damaged by Super Buu (after turning everyone there into chocolate and eating them), Piccolo says "Completely ruined... again!" Later, The Lookout was completely obliterated during the battle between Super Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks (much to Piccolo's horror). When Earth was restored to its original state with the Namekian Dragon Balls, as with every other place, the Lookout was wished back with no damage at all. Between the events of the Peaceful World Saga and Black Star Dragon Ball Saga, Goku returns to The Lookout to train Uub. In Dragon Ball Super, Goku approached Dende, so that he might help him to find Android 17, to take part in the Tournament of Power. Dende used The Lookout as a means of transport to get to the Southern Island, where Android 17 resided. Features of the Lookout Pendulum Room A room that exists as filler, this chamber is also known as Room of Time in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z. Mr. Popo stated that the , , and is operated and controlled in this room. The main function of the Pendulum Room is meant to send one or people's spirit through time to train. In the Dragon Ball filler episode "The Time Room", Goku was sent back in time to learn from Master Roshi's former sensei, Master Mutaito, about manipulating one's ki. In the Dragon Ball Z filler episode "Pendulum Room Peril", Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Krillin go to a similar (or possible the same) room where their spirits are taken back in time to fight two past Saiyans, Shorty and Scarface. These rooms didn't appear in the original manga. Teleporter In early Dragon Ball filler episodes "Quicker Than Lightning" and "Secret of the Woods", it is revealed that The Lookout has a teleporter or transporter machine that allows Kami or anyone to go wherever they want to on Earth. Kami is rarely shown using this, but the most notable case was in Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone during the initial struggle with Garlic Jr. Hyperbolic Time Chamber A room that is in a different time dimension, where a day outside is a year inside (or just one minute outside is just over six hours inside). It is used by many major characters, and Gotenks fought Super Buu in it. Piccolo destroyed the door during this battle in an attempt to lock Buu inside forever, along with himself and Gotenks, so it is impossible to get in or out of it now (unless it had been revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls). However, Buu is able to escape by creating a portal by screaming at the top of his lungs, which Piccolo and Gotenks do after he escapes to let themselves out. Supposedly the room can only be used for up to 48 hours outside the chamber in one lifetime. If one were to break that rule, the doorway to the outside world would automatically vanish, thus trapping the trainee(s) inside for eternity. However, in Buu or Gotenks' case, they would simply bust out as they had done before, thus nullifying this effect. A popular misconception is that only two people can enter the room at a time. In actuality there is no limit to the number of people that can enter, but there is only enough food inside for two people. Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, and Super Buu were able to be inside all at once, albeit for a short time, so in their case, the shortage of food was no issue. The room is rebuilt by Dende so Goku and Vegeta could train in the room in preparation for the tournament against Universe 6. Means of Transport The Lookout can be used as a means of Transport. The Power Pole connects the Lookout to Korin Tower. The Guardian has the power to remove the Power Pole from its place and free the Lookout to move from its place. Thus, it was used as a means of transport to get to a southern island where Android 17 lived. Inside the Lookout While all of the above is on top of the lookout, there are two different things inside the lookout: in Dragon Ball Z, the very bottom of the lookout (where the Power Pole fits in) is connected to all the winds of the world. To get there, one must go through a sacred area known as the Shinsenkai (lit. "Realm of Gods and Sages") where all the past guardians of the Earth exist. In Dragon Ball GT, it was just empty, allowing Goku and Uub to have their battle without harming the Earth. Known residents *Mr. Popo (assistant to the guardian of Earth) *Unnamed Guardian of Earth (Kami's predecessor, before he died) *Nameless Namekian (apprentice Guardian, King Piccolo and Kami post-separation and pre-refusion) *Kami (Guardian of Earth, before fusing with Piccolo Jr.) *Garlic (former apprentice Guardian) *Goku (trains at the lookout for three years after the defeat of King Piccolo, then returns between the events of the Peaceful Saga and Black Star Dragon Ball Saga to train Uub) *Krillin (trains at the lookout to prepare for the Saiyans) *Yamcha (trains at the lookout to prepare for the Saiyans) *Tien Shinhan (trains at the lookout to prepare for the Saiyans) *Chiaotzu (trains at the lookout to prepare for the Saiyans) *Yajirobe (trains at the Lookout to prepare for the Saiyans) *Garlic Jr. (takes over the lookout during the Garlic Jr. Saga) *Piccolo Jr. (he resumes residence there after fusing with Kami) *Dende (current Guardian of Earth) *Uub (trains here with Goku between the events of the Peaceful Saga and Black Star Dragon Ball Saga) Video Game Appearances Kami's Lookout can be visited in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, the ''Legacy of Goku'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, and Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans. Called Temple, the lookout is a playable arena in several fighting games, including Dragon Ball Z: Gekitō Tenkaichi Budōkai, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension, Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (called Shrine), Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle, Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. It is seen in cutscenes in the ''Supersonic Warriors'' series and Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle. The Lookout is one of the ten locations in The Heroic Dragon Ball Z Adventure Game. In Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot, The Lookout is accessible either from the Korin Tower Summit or from the World Map. Korin Tower Summit is connected to the Lookout via the Power Pole. During the intermission after the Saiyan Saga, Mr. Popo can be found here and spoken to. During the intermission after the Frieza Saga, Bulma visits The Lookout via airplane which Kami apparently allowed to land there Kami is alive at this point and normally aircraft would be driven away from The Lookout. Bulma wants to explore the place out of curiosity and promises the Dragon Team (as the player's party can be edited at this point) that she will be on her best behavior in order to not upset or bother him. Interestingly, neither Kami nor Mr. Popo can be found on The Lookout during Bulma's visit indicating they are somewhere inside which is inaccessible to the player's party. Trivia *In the Piccolo Jr. Saga episode "Lost and Found", Goku was going to ride his Flying Nimbus up to Kami's Lookout to ask to revive Shenron, but Korin said the highest the Nimbus Cloud can go is up to Korin Tower. This is probably because Kami's Lookout is above the clouds and the Nimbus is a cloud. *During the Cell Saga, Bulma reaches the lookout by flying in an airplane. However, earlier, in Dragon Ball, it was said to be impossible to reach even to the top of Korin's Tower using any kind of vehicle including a rocket ship due to the fact that Kami would send back anything he did not approve of. During this period however, Piccolo had already fused with Kami and the Z Fighters were always welcomed at Kami's Lookout. **In Kakarot, Bulma is able to land her plane on The Lookout during the period after the other Namekians had relocated to New Namek when Kami is still alive and had not fused with Piccolo. She presumably was allowed to visit by Kami given her recent kindness towards his people and role in Gohan and Krillin getting to Namek to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to revive Piccolo which restored Kami to life. Additionally, Bulma also was mentored in the Namekian Language by the Lookout's longest living resident and caretaker Mr. Popo. *Ultimate Shenron's head is roughly the same size as the lookout. *In Dragon Ball Z, the lookout essentially replaces Kame House as the "base" for the characters. *According to the English dub of Dragon Ball Z Kai, the lookout has internet connection, although not a very strong one. Goku muses about how this must make Mr. Popo feel lonely."A New Guardian! The Return of the Dragon Balls!" *The airport at Other World feature bowl-shaped terminals whose design resembled that of The Lookout. *During the Fusion Saga, Piccolo is shown to lose his composure several times when the Lookout is damaged and destroyed during the battle with Super Buu. This is likely due to the influence of Kami. **The English dub for the saga also has Piccolo saying when discovering the ruins of the Lookout "the Lookout is destroyed... again.", presumably referencing the events of the Garlic Jr. Saga. **During the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Piccolo also prevents Shimorekka from killing the captured Macareni Gang telling him killing is not allowed in the sanctuary demonstrating reverence for The Lookout as the holy sanctuary of Earth's Guardian which again is likely due to Kami's influence as its previous Guardian. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Dragon Ball locations Category:Fictional castles and fortresses